Gotta Go Last! Part Two
Gotta Go Last! Part Two is an episode of Sappy Pine Pals and marks the creators comeback to the wiki. Plot The episode starts with Peke driving the car and Denji happily humming. The girls are in the back seat, talking about strategies. Sapphire tells her about her new move, the 'Sheikan Shuffle'. At first, Dongo gets confused, feeling like she heard of something like that from her mom. Sapphire then tell her about learning it from ninjas on T.V, but thought about Zelda while naming it. Dongo then made a somewhat lost face and took out her carrots, putting them in between her and Sapph so they could share. She started to slowly munch on one while Sapphire took one and takes a huge bite out of hers. After a while, Denji turned around and told them they were at the game. Before she could take off her seatbelt, Sapphire warped again. This startled them, but Peke has a small panic attack. Denji reminded him of her warping, so he soon calmed down a laughed a bit before getting out. Denji got out and gave Dongo her things. She got out and headed to where the team was having a meeting. Before she got on the feild, Sapphire warped next to her, startling her again. She shook it off but asked her how they made it this far in the season with all of her warping. Sapphire shrugged and laughed at the situation. They then made it to the team, who was having a meeting. Cowley jumped right in front of them and greeted them. Dongo froze in place, but Sapphire greeted him back. Dongo punches her in the shoulder, which caused her to yell. The new coach, Techno, looked over and told them to come over. They did and the group huddled up. Techno told them about the preferred strategy. He then says he's counting on them, but glances over at Dongo, as if he knew she was the best. This bothers her a bit, but they all put their hands in the center and cheer; "Go, Pinsters, Go!" They then get on the feild, all but Dongo, Sapphire, And Cowley. The rest of the team get on the feild. The starting kicker on the other team, Tiran, that kicks the ball. The ball flies in Muks direction and he runs and kicks it. Rave then jumps up and cheers, startling members in the stands. He smiles and kicks it into the goal. Dongo, Sapphire and Cowley watch the game from the sidelines. Cowley secretly wishes someone would get hurt so he could play, Sapphire smiles and her eyes slowly start to cross, and Dongo starts getting parinoid. She thinks about what Techno said. She wonders what'll happen if she somehow fails. She then asks if she can go last, and Cowley says yes. Sapphire is too busy spacing out to notice. Dongo sighs, but there is a scream heard on the feild. They all look over to see Saudie crying and holding onto his knee. It was mangled and ripped open. His leg was on the ground when someone landed on him, alowing it to be ripped open with his bones. Everyone stares in horror as he is carried off field. His parents run over to Techno and start yelling at him, wondering why their child was injured to such a great extent. He shrugs and blames it on his incompetence, so they beat him to the point of bruising multiple bones. Cowley starts to get excited, knowing he would be sent out if Sapphire spaced out again. She (somehow) did and Techno weakly told him to go out onto the field. He cheers and runs out, but slips on some blood. He falls and lies ther for a moment. Techno makes his way over snap Sapphire out of it when Cowley gets up and starts playing. Dongo watches him play, admiring how well he played when two kids, Lolo and Lala get pelted by soccer balls. They all wonder who was doing it when they saw Tiran's older brother Drake laughing and holding a soccer ball. Tiran gets upset and watches them carry him out. His dad scowls at Drake, but tells Tiran not to worry. Techno then tells the girls to go out and play. Sapphire goes out to the feild, but Dongo slowly shuffles over. Techno is about to push her over when the timer beeps for halftime. She sighs in relief and lies on the ground. She soon falls asleep due to the scare. Soon enough, Techno has to wake her up from her light slumber. She ingnores him at first, finding this a good excuse to not play. But the moment Techno calls her "Unprofessional", she jumps up and runs out, ready to win. The ball comes toward her and she runs up and gives it her 'I'm Still Slightly Afraid'. She gets 'reved up' and kicks the ball into the goal. She seems relieved at first, but soon realized it was the wrong goal. She feel humiliated, people from the other team laughing and others in the stand booing. She starts to cry a little when Techno picks her up and starts to choke her. She struggles to fight back when a Purple Eyed Denji, in clear english, yells; "LET GO OF MY BABY!!!". She then runs on the field and punces Techno in to back of his head. He drops her and punches Dongo in the stomach. She coughs up some blood and Denji stares at it before screaming and scratches him in the face, leaving a deep gash. He yells and punches Denji. She falls on the ground and is shown to be vulnerable. Before he can finish off, Dongo kicks a soccer ball into the back of his head and knocks him out. She then runs off to Denji. She does nothing at first, with made Dongo afraid. Denji then happily tells her that the goal didn't matter, seeing as though they still won by one point. Dongo stares at the results in disbelief before passing out. Denji the giggles and picks her up. Sapphire laughs a bit before picking up a peice of paper. She didn't know it, but if had the games date. She looks over to a tree and spots a shadowy figure. She then warps to the future. Category:ThatOneNeighbor's Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Sappy Pine Pals Stuff Category:Fan Episodes